The instant invention relates generally to controls for motors and more specifically it relates to a hand control for a foot control of a trolling motor on a boat.
The standard foot control of a trolling motor performs three functions when a persons foot engages it. The foot turns on the motor, controls the speed of the motor, and steers the boat.
Numerous controls for motors have been provided in prior art that are adopted to manually regulate the motors by foot and hand. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,153,350, 3,548,778 and 3,561,393 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.